


Taking What You Need

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Face-Fucking, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of raunchy, rough/non-con, Naruto stories (that may/may not be connected).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain: Non-con, water sports, M/M, anal, oral, toys, dirty talk, and HJ. This is basically PWP, so beware. 
> 
> Also, please note that Naruto has an unusually high level of sexual stamina, due to the Kyuubi’s chakra. He can go anywhere from 5 to 15 times in a sitting, depending on his mood. There may be some OOC-ness, but come on, this is porn. That’s to be expected most of the time.
> 
> As stated in Babysitting the Slut, this is a repost of a work I have on Adult-Fanfiction.org under a different name. I should be getting actual new chapters up for them soon, I think.
> 
>  
> 
> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)

When Naruto woke from a nap one night, he was…incredibly, annoyingly hard. He had tried jerking himself off, to no avail. With a sigh the blond sat up on his bed and let his head hit the headboard lightly. It was pretty clear now.

He needed someone else to take care of this for him.

Naruto got up and grabbed a cloak to hide his throbbing dick under, not bothering to change out of his pajamas. He left his apartment, eyes searching for someone he knew, someone who could help. After about ten minutes of searching, he had come up empty. Unfortunately, as his body liked to remind him, his balls were still painfully full. 

That’s when he saw him.

Neji Hyuuga was currently training in a small area with lots of trees and training stumps. The brunette was on his knees panting from the effort he had put himself through while training. But from where he stood, all Naruto could see was a tight ass shaking, begging him to come fill it. His cock jerked in his pants, seconding the motion. 

Naruto gasped and shuddered at the sight, immediately making a beeline for the teen. He ditched the cloak on the way in his haste. His fly was already down, dick out and at the ready by the time he reached Neji. He was moving so fast that the brunette hadn’t even fully noticed him until he had been grabbed and pressed up against a tree facing each other. 

Naruto whimpered with need and grabbed Neji’s hand and forced it around his dick. “Neji, please. It’s too much! I just…just need you to…” he garbled out, forcing Neji’s hand to move up and down on his cock. Man! He was already beginning to feel better. He groaned in pleasure, leaning against his comrade.

Neji flushed deeply at Naruto’s actions. “What the hell is wrong with you? I can’t believe you came all the way here just to make me do this, you jerk.” He muttered, despite the growing hardness in his own pants. Naruto simply groaned in response, moving the hand in his pants faster and faster as he got closer to the end. 

Neji’s eyes widened as the throbbing of the dick in his hand. “Hey. Hey! Don’t you dare come on me! I can’t go home with your cum on my clothes!” he said, mildly alarmed. Naruto blinked with mild awareness. Neji didn’t want anyone to see he had cum on him, right? Naruto pulled Neji even closer, using his free hand to grasp the tops of Neji’s pants and underwear. He pulled it open and pushed his dick into it, next to Neji’s own. Before Neji could complain, he was already shooting his load all over Neji’s dick, the front of his groin, and their hands. 

Neji gasped as each spurt of jizz hit his cock directly. It wasn’t long before he was coming along with Naruto. Neji couldn’t help but be surprised though. Even after he had finished cumming, he could still feel Naruto soaking him in his juices. 

When both of their dicks had calmed down, Neji sighed and shoved Naruto away. “Jeez! Look at all of this!” he said, looking down into his underwear. His pants were very loose fitting, so it was unlikely that the cum would leak through, but there was so much of it that it was streaming down his legs on the inside of his pants. It wouldn’t be long before it got into his sandals. 

The brunette sighed in annoyance and looked up at his so-called friend. The blond looked relieved, but only mildly satisfied. Neji looked down and noticed that the other boy’s dick was still mostly hard. Neji flushed deeply. He could already see the clocks turning in Naruto’s head, as if he were trying to figure out if he could get Neji to bring him release again. 

Neji took a step back and found himself up against that stupid tree that hadn’t been smart enough to disappear in the last couple of minutes. He covered his face with one hand, realizing too late that it was the one soaked in semen. Neji blushed deeply and pulled it away, turning his head away from Naruto. “No. No. No. Look, you already forced yourself on me once. You need to find someone else to force you dick inside of.” He said.

Naruto pouted and was about to complain that there was no one else – he had checked – when he paused thoughtfully. Technically, he had yet to force his dick inside anyone, but… Naruto shook the thought away. He drew closer to Neji.

“Nejiiii! Come on! I’m sorry, okay. And what’s the big deal? I mean, you’re already covered in my cum. So what if I add a little more?” he half whine, half asked.

Neji looked blushed deeply and looked at the blond in alarm. “What’s the big deal?! That one time you came, I was freaking covered in it from the waist down. If I let you keep going until you were actually satisfied, I’d probably drown in it! Jeez, Naruto. I’m not some $2 whore you can use however you want!”

Naruto blinked and stared at Neji’s cum covered face. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. “No offense, but right now, you kinda look like one.” He said with a laugh. Neji turned red, blushing down to his neck. And his stupid cock, ever the free thinker, hardened immediately and throbbed violently at those words. He bristled, but couldn’t find anything to say to that. 

Naruto blinked and looked down. He had actually felt that! He pulled at Neji’s pants and looked down at his friend’s cock. The blond snickered. “What? Did Little Neji like that? When I told Big Neji that he looks like a slut who would probably pay to be filled with jizz in both his holes?” 

Neji’s cock gave another hard jerk and began leaking precum, causing Neji to double over, leaning on Naruto and whimper. “Stop it, you bastard. That’s not true and you know it.” 

Naruto laughed softly. “I’m not all that sure anymore. It’s not like you couldn’t have fought me off when I made you jack me off. Maybe…maybe you like it when people force themselves on you? Maybe you like it when someone uses you like a $2 whore?” he said curiously. Neji looked away but didn’t respond. Naruto could see that Neji’s neck had turned an even deeper shade of red. Naruto smirked.

Well, if that’s how Neji liked it, he certainly had no problem with that!  
Naruto put his hands on Neji’s shoulders and pulled away, getting a curious look from the Hyuuga. Naruto simply smiled and pressed on Neji’s shoulders until he was down on his knees before the blond’s now fully hardened cock. 

Neji stared at it, and then up at Naruto. “What? No. Please don’t make me do that!” he said, sounding alarmed, though he looked up at Naruto with a bit of lust in his eyes. Naruto smirked and pressed his dick against Neji’s mouth. When the brunette didn’t take it immediately, he squeezed Neji’s nose shut, waiting until he had to gasp for breath to shove it in.

Naruto began to thrust, careful not to push his cock against Neji’s throat. Even if they were playing, he didn’t want to choke and hurt his friend. But when he looked down at Neji, his lavender eyes looked almost…bored. Oh. So that’s how he wanted it huh? He supposed that Neji was never the type to do things half-assed. 

With a smirk, Naruto gave a hard thrust and pressed Neji’s face against his stomach, forcing his cock as far down his throat as he could muster. Naruto threw his head back and moaned gruffly. Damn, that felt good. Why hadn’t he done that first?! Naruto panted at the feeling of Neji choking on his cock and looked down. The brunette was clearly choking a bit, but his eyes were glazed with lust. Naruto smiled to himself.

He pulled it out for a moment; letting Neji catch his breath, before shoving it back in. This time he was thrusting fast in and out of the brunette’s mouth. “Oh, fuck yeah! Take it, you whore! God, I’m going to use you for all you’re worth!” He said, fucking Neji’s mouth hard as if it were a cunt. Neji groaned around the cock in his mouth. He reached down and began jacking himself off.

Naruto gasped and his cock began to swell. “Oh man! Here it comes. I’m gonna fill you up Neji. Turn you…into my own personal cum bucket!” He dug his fingers into Neji’s hair and shoved his dick all the way in. Naruto shudder and he was cumming. Pouring it all down Neji’s tight throat. Neji’s eyes rolled back a bit and he groaned. It felt like he was being forced to drink like a gallon of Naruto’s dick juice. He grasped his stomach, feeling himself being filled. 

Naruto bit his lip and pulled back a bit, filling Neji’s mouth with a few spurts before pulling out completely and shooting the rest of his seed all over Neji’s face and hair. Neji panted, the semen in his mouth spilling out as his stared up at Naruto and blinked around the spunk. The blond was smiling at him, eyes heavy with lust. Neji’s eyes shifted tiredly to Naruto’s dick and he found it to be still hard. 

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Neji stared up at Naruto in alarm, tiredness completely gone. How the hell was he STILL hard after all that? Neji bit his lip. His throat was pretty sore as it was. He didn’t think he’d be able to take Naruto’s dick again. 

As if reading his mind, Naruto smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll be giving your throat a rest for a bit.” Neji sighed in relief and got up. He reached for Naruto’s dick, planning to jack him off to another (and hopefully his final) orgasm, when he was suddenly spun around and shoved up against the tree. 

Neji looked back at him in confusion. “What are you doing?” he rasped out.

Naruto smirked calmly. “Just taking what belongs to me now.” He said, yanking Neji’s pants down. Naruto pressed his cum-soaked dick up against the Hyuuga’s puckered hole and began to force his way in. Neji gasped and whimpered at the combination of pain and pleasure. He was just grateful that Naruto was nice enough to pause every other inch. By the time it was all the way in, Neji’s hole was twitching in pleasure. 

Naruto groaned at the tightness, the wet warmth that surrounded his cock. He gripped Neji’s hips and pulled out most of the way. He shoved it all the way back in at once, earning a cry from Neji. He began fucking Neji’s hole roughly, moving one of his hands to grab and pull Neji’s long hair, forcing the teen’s head back. 

Neji clutched at the tree as his friend continued to use his ass as if it weren’t attached to him. Just the tight hole of some fucktoy. Neji whimpered at the thought. It felt so good and Naruto was filling him so well! 

By now, Naruto had moved his hand from Neji’s hair to under his chin, pulling him back so that they were pressed up together. “You fucking whore. This body belongs to me now. You’re going to let me use it whenever I want, got it? Shit! I’m going to fill your boy-pussy with so much jizz! You’re lucky you’re not a girl or you’d be pregnant for sure by the time I was done with you!” he said, thrusting even harder into his new cum dumpster. Neji moaned in response, his dick having finally had enough of this verbal abuse. Of the thought of being forced to carry Naruto’s children. He came with a sharp cry, shooting his load all over the tree in front of him, marking it like the bitch he now was.

After several more minutes, Naruto was cumming too. Damn, it was an even bigger load than the last one. Naruto’s head flew back and gripped Neji’s hips tightly, shuddering as his balls emptied themselves again. He panted softly and leaned against Neji, the brunette still groaning softly from the fullness in his stomach. 

Naruto sighed in relief. Only three times huh? That wasn’t much, but he had come pretty hard each time, and it was definitely nice to have relieved himself. It was a moment before both Naruto and Neji realized that the blond was still relieving himself, though it was his bladder this time. Naruto blushed deeply but didn’t bother pulling out. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? 

Neji’s eyes widened in annoyance. “Damnit, Naruto! I’m not your toilet. Pull it out and finish in the bushes of something!” he barked. 

Naruto simply held on tighter. “Oh come on. Whore, toilet, cum dump, it’s all the same thing.” He said, leaning down so that he spoke next to Neji’s ear. “Just words people can use to describe you.” He chuckled, and could feel himself growing hard again.   
Neji whimpered. “No. Please, come on! We’ve already done it so many times! I can’t…Ahh!!” Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto had begun pounding him again with his newly hardened cock. Naruto moaned as the cum and piss inside his fucktoy swished and sloshed around his dick. Small streams of it were already leaking out of the used hole. 

An hour later, Naruto had cum inside of Neji’s ass twice more, the teen’s stomach bulging with the juices. He looked as if he were several months pregnant. Naruto licked his lips at the thought of having impregnated one of his best friends. He decided that he wanted to keep Neji like that for a bit longer. Holding Neji against him, dick still inside, he made his way to the ninja gear Neji had left strewn about. He grabbed a couple of scrolls. Pulling his dick out, he quickly shoved one in, hoping to keep the hole plugged for a while. 

But it wasn’t enough, juices were leaking out. Determined to make this work, Naruto shoved another in, and then another alongside that one, completely oblivious to Neji’s cries and protests. He pressed them as far in as they could go, until the scrolls were no longer obviously visible from the outside. Satisfied that there were no leaks now, Naruto spun Neji around and shoved his cock inside of the teen’s mouth mid-protest.   
After shooting his seed in that hole one last time, Naruto began to relieve himself again. It wasn’t much at all, to his disappointment, but the pleasure of knowing he had done it alone was enough. 

Naruto pulled away and studied his handiwork. Neji was covered in his spunk from head to toe, his belly was engorged with semen and piss and his ass was red and still a bit open from the violation it had endured. Perfect! He turned around and began to walk away.

Neji stared after him exhaustedly. “Hey! Wait! You can’t just leave me like this! You need to at least take these things out of me!” he called.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and laughed. “You’re just my cum dumpster, I don’t have to do anything. Besides, I like you like that. But…If you really want me to take them out, you have to come over to my place later tonight.” He said, jerking his head to the side to indicate the rising sun. 

Neji bristled. “Like hell am I going to your place. You’re just going to rape me again!” At this, Naruto gave him a knowing smirk. Neji looked away. “Besides, what am I going to do until then? I can’t walk around like this, looking like an abused prostitute!” 

Naruto simply shrugged. “That’s not really my problem. Just be happy I’m not going to leave you here without your clothes.” He chirped. Neji cringed. Shit, Naruto had actually considered doing that? Naruto turned away again. “See you tonight.” He said, tossing his cloak over his shoulder at Neji and making his leave.


	2. Always getting what you want

Neji groaned softly. He was laying on his side on the ground, too weak to get up just yet, but knowing damn well that he didn't want to be found looking like this. He sighed and forced himself to his feet. His stomach moved with him and Neji and to cover his mouth with his hand to resist the urge to throw up all of the semen that Naruto had filled him with. He walked over to Naruto's left coat, sincerely grateful the considerate act...well considerate all things considered.  
  
  
  
Instead of bending over (knowing no good could come of that), Neji knelt down and took the cloak, wrapping it around himself, buttoning it and pulling the hood on over his head. He looked down at himself. It certainly hid all of the cum, but it didn't mask the obvious smell. Not only that, but even with the cloak, he looked noticeably fatter. Neji rubbed his stomach and blushed slightly. He was Naruto's...cum dumpster now. He wondered if he would be able to handle it. They had only done it one time (or six times in one sitting, rather) and he was so sore! Just the thought of being fucked again in the evening made his throat ache angrily. He rubbed it with his other hand and sighed.   
  
  
  
He would need to bide his time. Maybe take a shower...but he couldn't go home. And going to a public bath was out as well. They KNOW what had happened and he'd REALLY be raped. Really, the only 'safe' place he could go to was...Naruto's place. Anyone else would either judge him, rape him, or call the police. All of which would be utterly awkward. Neji sighed again. He had better start walking. He would need to take the back streets to avoid being seen. And running and jumping on the roofs...Neji nearly threw up just thinking about the nausea that would cause.  
  
  
  
Neji arrived at Naruto's place some two hours later, mildly annoyed. He would have gotten there earlier if some random idiot hadn't felt him up and tried to do him in an alleyway. Bloated whore or not, he was still a Hyuuga and he was having none of that. Heaven forbid word got back to the clan. Neji had made sure that the man wouldn't have any memory of their moment together. Or the last day for that matter.   
  
  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Neji finally knocked on the door. He looked around, feeling a bit nervous. It took 3 minutes and another round of knocking for Naruto to open the door. The blond stared at him surprised. "Neji? What are you doing here so soon?"  
  
  
  
Neji glowered at his friend and pushed him aside, entering the apartment. "You know damn well that there's nowhere that I can go looking like this!" he said. Naruto tilted his head but smiled anyway. He caught up with Neji and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He began massaging Neji's swollen stomach.  
  
  
  
"Listen, I'd love to fuck you right now, but it'll be a while before I can get it up again."   
  
  
  
Neji glared. "I didn't come here for that. Anyway, I'm here. Can you take these things out of me now?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Naruto raised an eyebrow, as if the request was weird. "No. I told you I not taking it out until I'm ready to fuck you again tonight. I want to watch that belly jiggle! You can take a shower if you want though." Neji stared at him incredulously, sighed and made his way to the bathroom.   
  
  
  
Naruto was already relaxing on his bed when Neji entered the bedroom, a towel tied around his hips as they would fit around his waist. Naruto's eyes scanned the near naked body and he smirked, licking his lips. Neji blushed and looked away. "What can I wear?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, you're coming to bed naked." Neji glared at him. "None of my clothes will fit you right now away. Just get in bed." Neji sighed softly and got under the covers. Naruto sat up quickly, causing Neji to look at him in surprise.   
  
  
  
"I have to piss."  
  
  
  
Neji rolled his eyes. "Then go, you idiot. It's your house. You don't need my permission." Naruto blinked and a look of realization appeared in his eyes. He got out of the bed and Neji closed his eyes, planning to sleep the rest of evening away. He was startled when he felt his nose being pinched. His eyes opened sharply as he opened his mouth to give that blond brat a piece of his mind. Only to have his mouth filled with Naruto's cock and his throat flooded with urine. His eyes widened and he attempted to push Naruto away, but while he was busy being surprised, Naruto and gotten a firm grip on his head.   
  
  
  
So he had no choice but to wait it out.   
  
  
  
Dammit! He was already so full and Naruto was filling him up with more! Neji placed his hands over his stomach, feeling it expand under them.   
  
  
  
Satisfied now that he had emptied his bladder, Naruto pulled out of him and rolled to the side. He fell asleep, and not long after Neji did as well.   
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
  
By the time Naruto woke again, it was clear that Little Naruto had been up for a while waiting on him. Naruto smiled and stroked his dick under the sheets. He turned slowly to look at Neji who was still calmly sleeping.  
  
  
  
Can't have that now can we?   
  
  
  
Naruto got up went to work. He began binding Neji's arms together, moving slowly so as not to wake the brunette. Work done, he pulled the same trick as before, the sleeping teen opening his mouth for air instinctively. Once Naruto had shoved his dick inside the fuck hole, Neji was very clearly awake. He groaned around Naruto's dick and the blond laughed. "Come on, you trick. Take it! Take it! Man, I could fuck your holes forever!" he said happily.   
  
  
  
Naruto was thrusting in and out of Neji's throat, barely let him up for air. Every now and then, Naruto would pull out of Neji throat and simply fuck his mouth or the inside of his cheek. It wasn't long before Naruto began to grunt. He grabbed Neji by the hair and started pumping for all he was worth. Then he was cumming. He pulled out of Neji's mouth and began thoroughly showering his friend in jizz, making sure to get some of it in Neji's mouth as well. "You fucking slut! Look at you! covering in my cum for the second time in one day!" he said. Neji blushed as he stared up at him before quickly turning away.  
  
  
  
Naruto got up off the bed, took Neji by the hair and dragged him into the bathroom. "Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Neji asked.   
  
  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Emptying you out. I can't fuck you while you're that full." he said. Neji nodded and let Naruto move him so that he was sitting backwards, straddling the toilet. Naruto rubbed his fingers on Neji's hole for a moment before pushing two fingers in. He could barely feel the tips of the scrolls. Pulling his fingers back out, Naruto decided to shove his entire hand in this time.   
  
  
  
Neji cried out, his head falling forward and his ass lifting itself up into the air. Naruto groaned at the feeling. Neji's ass fit around his hand so tightly, like a glove, despite the pounding it had received just hours ago. Like a glove...the blond briefly wondered if he could lift Neji up like that and wave him around, but resisted the urge. It would be more trouble than it was worth.   
  
  
  
Naruto pushed his hand in a little deeper, until he was able to grasp all three scrolls. He jerked them back until they were almost all of the way out. He paused when he realized that Neji's ass was right in his face. That...could have been bad. He turned Neji around to face him and pressed him down so that he was sitting on the toilet. Naruto lifted up Neji's legs so that he could see into the toilet. "Okay slut, if you want them out so much you're going to have to push them out yourself." he said.   
  
  
  
Neji whimpered and gripped the toilet seat and began to push as hard as he could. The scrolls came out slowly but fairly easily. Neji thought pushing those things out would be the hard part. He gasped in alarm and horror as Naruto's juices began to burst from him. He grabbed his stomach and cried out, attempting to double over, but the position Naruto had him in wouldn't allow for that.   
  
  
  
Naruto watched in fascination as Neji emptied out like a broken faucet. Damn! He had no idea he had filled Neji up so much, and that was just the loads that had reached his bowels. His dick twitched violently.  
  
  
  
Once Neji had stopped flowing, Naruto grabbed him by the hair, pulled him to the ground, turned him around and shoved his dick inside him. Neji gasped as his ass got a rough pounding. Naruto was treating him even more roughly than this morning. "Naruto. Naruto! Ahh! Please, slow down. My AHH-ss can't take much more of this." he cried.  
  
  
  
Naruto growled in annoyance. He really needed to shut this slut up. The solution came to him almost immediately. He did a couple of hand signs and a Kage Bushin appeared beside him, dick at the ready. Neji blinked in surprise when his head was yanked back, especially since he could clearly feel both of Naruto hands on his hips. Neji gasped at the sight of the clone and it took that chance to shove its dick into Neji's mouth.  
  
  
  
Neji groaned. He had forgotten about shadow clones. Now he was be used from both ends. He was being gang banged! Neji moaned around the cocked in his mouth and reached down with his bound hands, jacking himself off. Noticing this, the real Naruto pulled the hands away.  
  
  
  
"Uh uh. None of that. A fucktoy isn't allowed to pleasure himself. You'll come from my dicks or not at all, got it!" he barked, pounding into him even harder as punishment. "Yeah! Give it him! Show this bitch what he really is! Just a toilet for people to dump their jizz and piss into. Fuck, his throat's so tight. I bet all that cum isn't even ours. He probably got fucked like twice on the way here!" the clone said.  
  
  
  
Naruto's eyes widened at those words and suddenly both Narutos came, their dicks practically bursting inside of Neji. The brunette's eyes widened and he pressed his hands to his stomach. Both immediately picked up where they left off before they had even stopped coming. Naruto bit Neji on shoulder. "Well? Did you?! Did some pick you up and fuck you in some alleyway? Well?!!"   
  
  
  
When he received no answer, which may have had something to do with the cock still lodged in Neji's throat, Naruto pulled out and began to spank Neji's ass hard. "You little fuck! I told you that your body belongs to me now and the minute I leave you, you start letting anything with a dick inside you! Is that it? I knew I shouldn't have let you out of my sight! Well for this entire weekend, I'm going to fuck you so many times you won't be able to live without my dick!" he roared, shoving his dick back inside the worn hole.   
  
  
  
After a couple minutes of pounding, the clone spoke up. "Let take him back to the room." Naruto nodded and the picked Neji up and walked back to the room, keeping their rods inside him the entire way. They got to the bed and began thrusting into him roughly again, the Hyuuga whimpering and struggling weakly on their cocks. Naruto moaned as he felt his climax approaching again. The were soon cumming again, this time pushing Neji over the edge as well. The brunette's eyes rolled back slightly as he soiled Naruto's bedsheets.   
  
  
  
Both Naruto's pulled out of Neji and dumped him on the bed, watching as semen spilled out of his asshole. The two looked at each other and wordlessly switched ends.  
  
  
  
They ended up switching back and forth, eventually cumming in or on the cum rag known as Neji 13 times together. Granted, Neji was only conscious for 7 of those times. But that wasn't going to stop them. It was simply meant they could dick him a bit harder with no worries. And they did, even managing to force both of their dicks down his throat at once before moving on and doing the same to his ass. The Hyuuga was so well used, they were sure that no one would be able to satisfy themselves with his holes alone.


	3. A day in the life - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun (For everyone but Sasuke), little AU story that goes through a couple days in Sasuke’s life.
> 
> Lots of porn with little plot other than to move the action to different areas.

Sometimes Sasuke Uchiha hated his life. Perhaps he just hated everyone in it.

He sighed softly as he heard the doorbell to his home ring. He opened the door and gave his boyfriend a mild glare. “You’re late.” He stated.

Naruto Uzumaki laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head. “Sorry, sorry!” he chirped, not sounding particularly sorry at all.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack from the coat hanger and exited his home, walking with the blonde over to his deep blue Mercedes. Naruto sat in the passenger seat and he sat behind the wheel.

They hadn’t been in the car for 5 minutes when one of Sasuke’s hands was pulled from the steering wheel to be wrapped around Naruto’s newly revealed dick. Sasuke let out an annoyed sound and tried to snatch his hand back to no avail. He glared at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. “Dammit, Naruto! Can’t you see I’m driving?” he growled.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. You don’t need both hands for that and I’m horny!” he replied, using Sasuke’s hand to jerk himself off. Sasuke growled and willed himself to ignore the fact that Naruto was using him to masturbate.

They managed to get to the school in one piece with Naruto still jacking himself off, though more slowly than when he had started. As soon as the car was in park, not even waiting for Sasuke to turn off the car, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of his neck. Sasuke barely managed to let out a gasp of surprise before Naruto fat cock was stuffed into his mouth and down his throat.

Naruto groaned happily, one hand on the back of Sasuke’s head now and the other holding one of Sasuke’s hands behind his back to limit his struggling. “Finally! I thought we’d NEVER get here! I was about to blow all over your nice seats!” he said with a laugh, thrusting his cock in and out of Sasuke’s mouth at breakneck speed. Were it not for the fact that Sasuke had begun to get used to Naruto’s rough treatment, he would have passed out by now.

Hated, hated, HATED his life. That first time they’d had sex he had made the mistake of letting Naruto top, thus releasing a demon. A demon that cared for little but his own pleasure once his cock was inside someone. Jerk. That day, Naruto had fucked him for hours, burying Sasuke’s face in a pillow and tying his arms up with the bed sheet when he had complained and struggled too much.

That ass had the stamina of a horse, and a load that matched one.

Naruto leaned his head back against the seat and let out a howl of pleasure as he came, pressing Sasuke down against his balls. “Fuuuckkk!! Yes! Take it, take it, you little cum dumpster! Ahhh…Man..I love being inside you!” he moaned out.

Sasuke’s eyes watered and he clutched his stomach with his free hand, feeling it expand with the volume of Naruto’s load of jizz. He whimpered softly around the cock in his throat, hoping Naruto would finish soon so that he could breathe again.

Naruto did finish, about a full minute later, slowly pulling out of Sasuke’s throat once his cock had been drain. Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke’s hair, pressing the length against Sasuke’s face. “Hurry and clean me up. The bell’s about to ring.” He ordered. Sasuke glowered at his boyfriend but used his tongue to clean the fuck stick obediently. Only then did Naruto let him up.

Sasuke wiped his lip and clutched his stomach, staring at the slight bulge that was, thankfully, not visible under his loose T-shirt. “Dammit Naruto, can you STOP cumming inside me before school? I hate going in looking like this.” He muttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes and laughed softly. “Oh come on, it’s not that bad. I think you look cute. Like you’re pregnant with my babies!” he chirped, earning another glare from his boyfriend.

The bell rang then, so it was off to class.

Their homeroom teacher, Kakashi Hatake, watched Sasuke in amusement when he entered the classroom, eye immediately noticing the bulge Sasuke was trying so hard to hide. When handing back papers later on in the period, he placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and smirked widely under the mask he always seemed to wear. “Sasuke-kun, I’d like to see you after class.” He said.

Sasuke glowered at him, knowing EXACTLY what the man wanted. “No.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “It’s either after class or after school in detention.” He stated. Considering that detention was always at least one hour, it wasn’t really much of a choice. The boy sighed in defeat and nodded. Kakashi nodded back and went on his way.

After class found Sasuke bent over Kakashi’s desk, with his hands held behind his neck, a hand over his mouth and a cock in his ass that was even bigger than Naruto’s. He closed his eyes tightly as his ass was pounded roughly, trying to quiet his little cries.

Kakashi chuckled softly and leaned down so that his chest was against Sasuke’s back. “My, my! You’re just a little slut, aren’t you? I can’t believe you couldn’t even wait a couple hours to swallow his cum! Do you really love it that much?” he teased.

Sasuke shook his head hard. It was SO not like that! He thought in the teacher’s direction.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that response. “Oh? Did he force you to take his load again? Poor thing, you just can’t get a break, can you? I wonder how many people are going to rape you today. You know, if so many people are forcing themselves on you all day, doesn’t that make you wonder what you’re doing to lead them on?” he asked.

Sasuke glared at his teacher over his shoulder, clenching his asshole and willing the bastard to hurry up and finish.

Kakashi groaned deeply at the increased tightness and it took a bit of effort to keep up his pace, let alone move faster, inside the tight fuck hole. Kakashi pounded into the tight hole as fast as he could. “Fuck….Sasuke, I’m gonna cum inside you…” he muttered.

The teen’s eyes shot wide. He shook his head hard and struggled as much as he could in that position. No! Not inside! It would get all over his clothes! He thought in alarm.

Kakashi paid the boy no mind, standing up straight and pulling Sasuke up with him. He bucked his hips up into the boy, forcing Sasuke’s feet up off the ground with each thrust. Sasuke let out a muffled groan, cumming hard as Kakashi started hitting his prostate violently with each pounding. His jizz flew up, Sasuke’s neck, face, and Kakashi’s hand coated with the sticky milk.

Kakashi grunted, having to shut his eyes as his fuck toy tightened and convulsed around his cock. He doubled over, incidentally putting pressure on Sasuke’s already full stomach and came himself, shooting pint after pint of hot seed into his students ass, flooding his intestines and stretching Sasuke’s belly even further.

Sasuke whimpered, feeling the cum in his belly trying to force its way back up his throat. Kakashi’s hand over his mouth and cock plugging his ass prevented any of it from escaping, though. He closed his eyes tightly, having no choice but to wait it out.

Kakashi sighed as his orgasm died down. He panted softly and released Sasuke’s hands and mouth but didn’t pull out. He rubbed Sasuke’s bulging belly and chuckled softly. “Sorry about that. Hmm…It would be bad if my cum got all over your clothes…” he murmured thoughtfully. The man looked around for a moment before coming to a conclusion. He picked up the pencil cup on his desk and poured it’s contents into a drawer.

Sasuke watched him in tired confusion. “Wha…what are you doing with that?” he asked.

Kakashi simply smirked. He backed them up and pushed Sasuke down so that his face was against the desk and held him there with a hand on his back. Kakashi took a deep and pulled out quickly, replacing his dick with the cup, bottom side first. He pushed and pushed it in until it wouldn’t be visible outside of Sasuke’s pants.

Sasuke let out a choked cry and he glared at his teacher over his shoulder. “Ahh! Fuck…take it out, you jackass!” he hissed.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled Sasuke’s pants back up before doing his own. “Now, now, little one. We wouldn’t want that cum to get all over your clothes, would we? Then people would KNOW just what a little bitch you are. Just keep it inside there until you have a chance to go to the bathroom.” He said.

Sasuke let out a drawn out sigh, forcing himself to calm down. “FINE. Just give me a bathroom pass.” He muttered, wiping away the jizz on his face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. “What? You don’t have time to go to the bathroom now. You’re already 5 minutes late for your next class.” He said.

“That’s because YOU held me after.”

“That changes nothing.”

“Come on!! Just give me a pass!!” the boy barked.

Kakashi shook his head. He wrote out a pass to get the boy to class and handed it over. “Go straight to class. You can clean up afterwards. If you’re any later than you are, you’ll end up with detention. And as your homeroom teacher…I’ll have to punish you again. Personally, I have no problem with that, so if you-..”

“Like hell! Fine, I’ll go to class.” Sasuke interrupted, snatching the paper from his teacher and leaving the room.

Kakashi chuckled softly to himself. What fun!


	4. A day in the life - 2

The raven haired boy bit his lip, cringing his every step he took as he attempted to power walk to his next class, gym. He knew, just  _knew_ , that someone, somewhere, had foreseen this and was laughing their ass off at his circumstances. That person needed to be shanked.

 

Seriously. If he so much as got an  _inkling_ as to who that bastard was…

 

But that was neither here nor there, and it certainly wouldn’t help him now.

 

So he made his way to the gym locker room, where the other teens in his class were already almost done changing. With a sigh, he hurriedly grabbed his clothes from his locker and headed over to the bathroom to change in peace in one of the stalls.

 

He was only mildly surprise to see the class clown/jerk, Kiba, in an open stall with what appeared to be Shino. The boy had pushed Shino’s head into the toilet, holding it there with both hands as Shino struggled weakly for a chance to breathe, while he humped him doggy style, grunting and cursing happily.

 

Sasuke bit his lip even harder as he hurried into the adjacent (and only other) stall. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried his best to block out Kiba’s increasingly erratic grunts and pants; as he tried to block out the tell-tale sounds of his groin pounding against Shino’s firm ass.

 

He changed his shirt easily enough, managing to tug it down over his taut, bulging belly. His pants were a little harder to get off. It gave the boy a whole new level of respect for pregnant women that managed to dress themselves. So focused on dressing was he that he didn’t even notice that Kiba had already dumped a thick load of hot jizm into the bug collector and that the only sounds in the bathroom were a soft sloping sound.

 

Painstakingly slowly, he had finally gotten his pants off and his annoyingly short gym pants halfway up when he felt something drip onto his hair. Scowling deeply, Sasuke reached up, touched the wetness, and brought his hand back down in confusion. He rubbed the slimy liquid between his fingers. Weird, it felt like…

 

Sasuke’s eyes shot open wide and his head jerked up to look at Kiba, who had managed to quietly situate himself on the wall of the adjacent stall and was jacking off over him. Or rather, at the perfect view he had of the pencil cup that stuck lewdly out of his ass. The raven haired boy let out an annoyed sound and cringed, half at the utter stupidity of this situation and half at the splotch of pre come that landed on his right eye.

 

With a growl, he rubbed his eye and stumbled out of the stall, tumbling and falling to his hands and knees thanks to his not-fully-on pants. “Dammit Kiba! What the hell?”

 

“Don’t get all huffy on  _me_ , Uchiha. I’m not the one walking around with shit in his ass, like a fucking hooker. What, did Naruto want to make sure you weren’t too tight for him to get his dick into later?” the other teen sneered, jumping down from his post.

 

Sasuke quickly turned himself over onto his ass. Naruto had gotten to him  _far_  too many times than he’d like to admit for leaving his ass unprotected. He let out a slow gasp at the feeling of his cup being pushed even further into his abused canal from that action and closed him eyes. “Jeez. Fuck off, okay? I’m having a shitty days as- ”

 

Maybe Naruto was right. Maybe he really  _was_  a stupid slut that was asking to be fucked. Because, really, he should have known better.

 

And he sure as hell shouldn’t have been surprised to find a cock stuffed into his mouth mid sentence. Kiba laughed lowly, pushing his thick cock to the back and down Sasuke’s throat. Which accepted it far too easily for him to pretend that he wasn’t deep throating cocks every couple of hours.

 

Dammit Naruto.   

 

Sasuke growled around the cock in his throat and pushed against Kiba’s legs as the boy gripped his hair tightly in both hands and face fucked him hard. Sasuke was glad to say that, unlike Shino, it was his first time getting fucked over by Kiba. Unfortunately, if he  _had_ ever been fucked by Kiba, he would have known that the jerk had more in common with Akamaru than the smell of his breath.

 

Imagine his surprise when Kiba removed his hands from Sasuke’s head and used them to pry his mouth open even wider, pushing the twice as thick knot at the base of the boy’s dick into his mouth. Sasuke’s eyes shot open wide in alarm. That was obviously not the boy’s balls. He couldn’t even see what the hell it was; all he could see was Kiba’s stomach and groin as the dog boy doubled over above him. Kiba moved his legs from in front of Sasuke to behind his shoulders so that all but Sasuke’s head was between his legs.

 

Kiba moaned loudly, his body shuddering jerkily as he came. Sasuke didn’t think it was possible, but Kiba’s knot and cock thickened even more in his mouth and throat. Sasuke gripped the back of Kiba’s pants, tears running down his face. Even  _he_  could barely breathe thanks to that thing inside him.

 

His life sucked…but at least it couldn’t get any worse.

 

Kiba turned his body and started walking awkwardly, dragging Sasuke’s body with him in between his legs. He stopped, leaning them against a wall; Sasuke’s head was pressed right up against it and Kiba started humping his face,  _hard._

 

He really needed to stop jinxing himself, dammit.

 

The dog boy was still humping his current favorite fuck doll, banging it against the wall, when someone came in. An upperclassman from the next class over raised an eyebrow at them. He had only come over because the bathrooms on their floor had been full.

 

Kiba smirked at him then grinned widely. “You can use the other hole if ya want.” He said. Kankuro blinked in mild surprise and thought it over. “I’ve got to piss first.” He replied after a moment. Kiba rolled his eyes. “So?”

 

It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

 

Sasuke, having heard their plan loud and clear, started struggling hard against Kiba’s hold. And by hard, we mean barely; the boy could barely see straight thanks to the lack of oxygen and head pounding he was taking.

 

Kankuro walked over to the front of Sasuke and folded and lifted his legs up so he could get in between the slut’s legs. He pulled out his cock and slowly massaged it to full hardness. He gripped the cup by one of its edges and jerked it out of the boy cunt. He replaced it with his cock as jizz started to stream out, managing to prevent himself from getting wet, though there was now a small puddle beneath them.

 

Kankuro grunted softly, shoving himself into the not so tight passage with only two thrusts and immediately began releasing his bladder into the already too full teen. Sasuke’s hands went from Kiba’s pants to his stomach, groaning soundlessly as he was further fattened by the combination of Kiba’s jizz and Kankuro’s cum.

 

By the time Kankuro had relieved himself and was thrusting, Kiba had (having seemingly decided that Sasuke just was  _not_  full enough) started unloading himself into the Uchiha as well. By the time Kiba’s knot had shrunken enough that he could remove it from Sasuke’s mouth without hurting him and Kankuro had finally satisfied himself with Sasuke’s ass with two quick loads of jizz, Sasuke could barely move.

 

The raven haired boy lay flat on the ground with Kankuro’s cock still up his ass, gripping his heavily-pregnant-looking stomach weakly. Kankuro turned to look up at Kiba. “Uh…So what should we do with him?” he asked. Kiba shrugged, already pulling his pants back up. “Just plug him up and leave him. Someone’ll empty him out eventually.” He said. Kankuro nodded and did as advised, carefully jerking himself out of the worn dick slot with the slimy cup on standby.

 

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Kankuro had decided to push it in top side first. The boy grunted weakly as jism ran into and filled the cup. Kankuro pushed it in deeper and deeper until the bottom of the cup was barely visible. Nodding to himself, he stood and left with his new best buddy.

 

Sasuke found himself waking up nearly an hour later to a dick moving in and out of his mouth slowly. His eyes opened slowly to see Shino kneeling over him, using his mouth to jack himself off. Noticing that the fuck slut was now awake, Shino shrugged apologetically but didn’t stop until he was spurting cum into his mouth. The bug collector pulled his dick out and pressed it against Sasuke’s head, soaking half of his hair with the remainder of his jizm. Then he simply got up and left.

 

As he struggled to get up, Sasuke was alarm to find that nearly all of his body was covered in cum. Either Shino had been jacking off over him for longer than he thought or more than one person had entered the bathroom while he’d slept. He just hopped in was all only cum.

 

The used fuck toy eventually managed to turn over onto his stomach…which was a mistake. The pressure on his belly forced gallons of cum to force its way back up his throat. He covered his mouth and resisted the urge to bathe the bathroom in the cum of God knows who. He slowly crawled over to one of the toilets and let himself throw up in there.

 

As he did so, he reached behind himself, hoping to pull that stupid fucking cup out of his ass. It didn’t even matter anymore. He had  _clearly_  missed his class, so he’d be going to detention anyway. He pushed a finger into his widened hole and blinked in confusion. Where was it? He could feel it, but… He pushed his finger in deeper and deeper. His finger was just barely brushing against the cup though he had pushed it in as far as he could.

 

Sasuke whimpered softly. Oh come on!

 

“Fuck. I leave you for like an hour and you go and get yourself fucked by everyone  _and_ their cousin.” Sasuke paled slightly and looked over his shoulder.

 

Kakashi smiled perversely down at his student. “I see you never actually made it to class…that’s bad, Sasuke. And bad students should be punished…or they’ll just never learn.” Sasuke gasped and tried to back up, blocked by the stupid toilet. Kakashi opened up the bag on his shoulder. “Let’s see now…”

 

+++++

 

It was only thanks to Shikamaru that Naruto found Sasuke after school. Even he was surprised to see the state that Sasuke was in, though more annoyed than anything.

 

The raven haired boy was tied up in the sophomore main bathrooms. He tied to a urinal with a sign labeled ‘Jizz Receptacle – no cost” above his head. His legs were up and tied to his wrists behind his neck. Rings forced and kept his mouth and ass open wide. There was actually a puddle of cum both in the urinal and in Sasuke’s mouth. He was naked and covered in the sticky baby batter from head to toe, even in his ears and nose, literally _still_  dripping with the stuff from his most recent encounters. The boy was barely even conscious.

 

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. Completely ignoring the fact that there was no possible way for his boyfriend to have done this to himself, Naruto grabbed the other boy’s hair and jerked his head hard enough to startle the teen back into full consciousness.

 

“Fuck, Sasuke. You got cum for brains or something? You don’t like it when I fuck around with  _Neji_  or  _Gaara_ , but the second my back is turned you’re taking it from any dick with a heartbeat? REALLY?! Fuck that. If you’re going to act like a little jizz-guzzling breathing  _cock-sleeve_ , then I’m just going to treat you like one!!”

 

…Like you didn’t already? Guess that just means no more niceties. Well, things got pretty bad pretty fast.

 

+++++

 

 

Naruto untied his former boyfriend and went to Sasuke’s home. Since Sasuke lived alone, it didn’t matter if he slept over, so the blond simply decided to move in. He took to fucking his poor cock toy whenever he could.

 

To start his day off right, Naruto would drag Sasuke into the bathroom and push him to his knees. He would proceed to face fuck the teen as he brushed his teeth or did his hair, keeping Sasuke’s head pressed between him and a wall as Kiba had done.

 

He would, of course, dump another load into him on the way to school. He also made the poor teen walk around with a sign labeled “Mouth - $5/Ass - $10,” not that it stopped the guy or seven from simply forcing their dicks into him while he was servicing someone else. Or while he was trying to collect himself after Naruto had fucked him in the janitor’s closet or bathroom.

 

After school, Naruto would continue to fuck him, even going so far as pull Sasuke over and cum or urinate inside him whilst talking with a friend. They didn’t even think it was weird anymore and had no problem doing the same when the group came over to hang out with their blond friend.

 

Sasuke  _seriously_  hated his life sometimes.


	5. Never a voyeur be

One of the problems with having a fairly uptight boyfriend was that he was  _uptight_. Despite all of the arguments and fighting and subsequent hospital bills that they’d gone through in the last couple of years, Naruto couldn’t question the fact that he did (mostly) love Sasuke. That said, it did leave Naruto with the unpleasant task of jerking off in the bathroom several nights a week since he was always just a little too horny and Sasuke could rarely manage to go more than 3-4 rounds.

Stupid metabolism.

They were at Sasuke’s house that night. Normally, Sasuke slept over at Naruto apartment for small chunks of the week, so all of their fun was had at his place. Living with the aloof CEO of your family business that you didn’t get along with wasn’t really Sasuke’s cup of tea, after all. Which Naruto didn’t particularly understand. The few times that he’d met Itachi, the man had been sort of cold, sure, but much more polite and courteous than his little brother. But Sasuke hated the guy, so…

Anyway, they were at Sasuke’s house. Itachi had left a message letting his brother know that several additional meetings had been added to their schedule that night to deal with some American client over video chat so he wouldn’t be in that night at all. So Sasuke had invited Naruto over because his bed was bigger and it would give him some time to finally get the movers to put in the new bed he’d bought for Naruto’s place and incinerate the God-awful cardboard contraption that the blond kept claiming was a bed.

The blond bit his lip, panting hard as he pounded into his boyfriend’s still deliciously tight ass. He tightened his grip on Sasuke’s hips, all but mounting him, as worked himself harder and harder.

“Fuck…shit, slow down! You’re..ah! Slooow down!” Sasuke was grunting out from where his face was almost buried in the soft pillows. Naruto could barely hear him over the wet sloping sounds of his dick working itself in and out of that soon to be worn out ass. He bent over, lying down flat on top of Sasuke and began bucking his hips harder, hooking his legs under and around Sasuke’s to keep him from squirming away any further.

“Fuck…just take it…almost there…just..!” he managed out before he finally started cumming.  Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly and buried himself to the hilt inside his boyfriend, moaning lowly as pint after pint of thick dick cream surged out of his balls and into the poor teen’s intestines. Sasuke shuddered, gripped and clawed at the sheets as he was filled, letting out muffled whines and curses into the pillow.

They lay like that for a full two minutes, until the last few spurts of his load had been jerked out, before Naruto finally rolled over off of him. Jizz spurted out of the worn hole, still twitching and unable to close from having been pounded by a dick that thick for twelve minutes straight. Sasuke slowly turned his head to face Naruto and glared.

 

“The fuck? What did I tell you about cumming inside me, idiot?” he growled. Naruto turned over onto his side and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry! I couldn’t help it! Your ass was too tight, couldn’t even pull out in time!” he said, running a hand through his hair and laughing. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well, you’re not getting anymore of that tonight.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. If you can be trusted to pull the fuck out before…” Sasuke shuddered again, clutching at his stomach, still bloated even as an alarming amount of jizz continued to  make its way out of him, “than I’ll just blow you so I can pull out myself.” He said.

Naruto let out a couple whines though eventually sighed and sat up. He’d be fine. Once he fucked the brunet’s throat a bit, he tended to want to switch back over rather than risk drowning in jizz. He smiled at his boyfriend and rubbed at his dick, still as hard as it had been half an hour ago. “Fine, come on then.”

Itachi had fully expected the meetings to take all night and then some. But he couldn’t deny being a touch relieved when a medical emergency caused his clients to reschedule. As it was, he was already going on two days without sleep and didn’t need a third one. He unlocked and entered his home quietly. Sasuke’s car had been outside and as much as he loved his little brother, he was a bit too tired to bother with him at the moment.

He had just reached the second floor landing when he heard their voices. From far away it sounded like Sasuke was being hurt, with all of the “Ah!”s, “No!”s, and “Fuck! …Plea-!”s coming out. He broke into a silent run and it was only when he was just a couple feet away from the door that he realized what was happening.

Against his better judgment, he inched the door open a touch and peeked in. He was honestly surprised that his brother was having sex at all since he seemed to hate being touched. He was surprised that his brother trusted anyone enough to allow them to top him at all.

But now that he could see what they were doing, he couldn’t say he was surprised at the screams his brother was letting out. He imagined that a having a dick thicker than your wrist and longer than a foot slamming into you would do that.

Itachi swallowed thickly at the sight. He wanted to turn away, to walk away, but couldn’t. His own cock jerked and thickened in his dress slacks and he resisted the urge to touch himself. He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d be able to take something like that, what it would be like to have the blond pounding away at his asshole, using it like his own personal gel sleeve. He shuddered at the thought, eyes falling closed.

Sasuke was almost limp on the bed as his boyfriend fucked him. The only thing keeping him conscious was the sharp bursts of pleasure that came when Naruto hit his well battered prostate every now and again. Naruto’s eyes had been shut tight for several minutes, only opening when he’d decided to change positions. He jerked his cock out none too gently, the slab of meat dripping with left over jizz from Naruto’s first load. He let down Sasuke’s legs and turned him over onto his stomach. Naruto rubbed the tip of his cock against the loose hole and popped the tip of his cock in and out of his a couple times causing the pliant fuck doll beneath him to twitch and jerk slightly, panting. Naruto smirked, pulled Sasuke up by the hips and renewed his thrusting.

It was only by coincidence that Naruto turned his head to the side and saw Itachi standing there, eyes closed, bulge visible in those dress pants.

Well, Naruto was nothing if not an attention whore. So he rolled them both over so that Naruto was on his back with Sasuke on top of his and turned Sasuke around so that he could bury the brunet’s face in his shoulder. He gripped Sasuke’s hips and lifted then brought them down hard to meet his equally rough upward thrusts. Sasuke cried out in sleepy alarm and tried to lift himself up to ease the treatment to no avail. He wasn’t strong enough at the moment and Naruto had moved one hand to the back of Sasuke’s neck to keep him from lifting his neck.

Itachi’s eyes shot open at his brother’s renewed cries and started at the sight. He was more startled by the fact that Naruto was looking him in the  _eye_  while he pounded into his little brother, not hiding the fact that he was taking in  _all_ of Itachi’s body.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Yes, take it, take all of it!” Naruto cried out, his words clearly directed at Itachi.

Sasuke’s struggling increased at bit. “No! Naruto, stop! There’s still some from last-“ was all he managed to get out before he was being flooded once more. This load not only just as thick, but even larger than the last one he’d released, the blond far too aroused from being watched. Naruto kept eye contact with Itachi the entire time, licking his lips as he filled the voyeur’s little brother.

Itachi watched with wide eyes as his brother was filled. It was more than a little alarming to see his brother’s stomach stretch enough to lift his brother up a bit from Naruto’s chest. He blinked a couple times really hard and turned and ran away.

Itachi reached his room at the other end of the corridor and shut the door behind him. He fell into his desk chair and took in a few sharp breaths. He rubbed absently at that straining bulge and then jerked his hand away to run through his hair before letting his head fall onto his desk. 

He couldn’t believe he’d done that.

“Like what you saw?”

Itachi’s head jerked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway, fully dressed though with his jeans unzipped and unbuttoned, that fat dick hanging out and leaking jizz onto his carpet. Itachi couldn’t help but stare at the meat stick for a long moment before finally managing to bring himself to meet Naruto’s gaze. He blinked twice hard.

“Why…why are you here?” Itachi asked finally.

Naruto made his way over to the older man and turned to lean against Itachi’s desk. “Well, Sasuke’s totally out but I’m still hard and he hates it when I fuck him while he’s asleep.” He said casually.

Itachi twitched slightly. Whether or not its okay to use someone while they’re asleep should  _not_  be something that has to come up (let alone be  _argued about_ ) in a relationship. He took a deep breath.

“Then just…go deal with it in the bathroom.” Itachi said, trying to be as cold and aloof as possible.

“I mean, yeah, I could. But why use my hand when I’ve got a pretty new cum dumpster a couple doors down that I can use?” he said. Itachi’s head jerked up to look at the blond in alarm, unable to stop himself from blushing hard at those words. Naruto put a hand on the back of Itachi’s head and jerked him with a surprising amount of force so that his face was pressed against that slab of meat.

Itachi put his hands on Naruto’s thighs and tried to pull away but the blond was holding firm. It didn’t help that he’d been up for 64 hours straight and hadn’t eaten in 9. “Let go of me. You have a boyfriend, my  _brother,_ and you shouldn’t be cheating on him.” Itachi hissed.

“I’m using a fuck doll to masturbate. That’s not really cheating.” Naruto said, utterly relaxed as he began to rub his boyfriend’s brother’s face up and down along the length of his cock, rubbing that thick slime all over his face.  Itachi tilted his head up as much as he could in that position to look Naruto in the eye.

“And if Sasuke catches us?” he asked.

“Sasuke’s not going to be anywhere  _near_  conscious for at least four hours. I could wreck your ass right on top of him and he wouldn’t even notice. And even if he woke up and caught us 1, he would totally believe me if just I said you came on to me begging for my dick and you  _know_  that and 2, he’d probably be okay with me using you to relieve some of the tension down there so he doesn’t have to. “ Itachi glowered up at the blond. “Let be honest here, there’s no other way for this situation to end that doesn’t result in either Sasuke spending the rest of his life wanting to murder you for hurting me or you on the floor ass ruined and covered in my jizz.” Naruto added.

Itachi blinked hard up at him before finally looking away with a sigh, both annoyingly irritated and aroused. “Fine. I’ve never done something like…this before, so would you-“ Itachi let out a distastefully sloppy choking sound as that cock was shoved into his mouth and straight to the back of his throat. He clutched at Naruto’s thighs and tried to pull back only to be jerked forward harder. This happened three times before the next thrust was hard enough to force that dick into his throat.

Itachi closed his eyes tightly, throat spasming around the cock as he choked on it, his jerking and struggles only managing to increase the blond pleasure and solidify his belief that coming over here and raping his boyfriend’s brother was an awesome idea.

“Fuck, come on, you’re not even half way down! Sasuke could take more than that!” Naruto hissed, doubling over and pressing Itachi’s face down harder and further onto his cock. Naruto fucked his face hard, shoving him further and further down without so much as a single chance to breath until he’d managed to finally make it balls deep.  The brunet’s eyes were half way to rolling back when Naruto finally jerked him off his cock, letting his fall to the ground, his face visibly wrecked, a panting mess.

Itachi closed his eyes and clutched at his throat as he heaved, trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could.

Which is why he wasn’t prepared for Naruto coming over and mounting his face, shoving that dick back into his wide open mouth. He whined and choked, pushing at Naruto again. The blond just smirked, moving so that he was sitting back on Itachi’s chest and using his lower legs to keep Itachi’s arms down. Naruto grabbed Itachi by the hair and began bobbing the man’s head back and forth on his dick, letting out low pleased hums as his cock was squeezed and jerked by Itachi’s bulging throat.

After a while, and only a couple of breaths for Itachi, Naruto found himself leaning forward and fucking the man’s face properly, the back of Itachi’s head banging hard into the ground. After several minutes, at which point Itachi was becoming fairly certain that he would be leaving this fuck fest with a concussion, Naruto pulled his cock from the brunet’s lips with a sloppy pop. He grinned down at the man, all the while jerking out glops of pre cum onto Itachi’s face.

“Ready for your first load, dick socket?” the blond chirped. Itachi, having finally learned his lesson, was breathing through his nose. To his irritation and alarm, his jaw wouldn’t close all the way properly thanks to having been spread wide open for nearly half an hour at this point. He turned his head away and gave a sharp shake of the head.

“N-not inside. I’ll jack you off as much as you want, just…not...” Itachi panted out, actually pleading a bit. Having those kinds of load shot inside of him was not something he wanted to even imagine at this point.

Naruto turned the man’s head back to face him. He pried those pretty swollen lips wide open again, which really wasn’t all that hard. “Well, I can either dump it in your stomach or take that pretty ass for a ride.” He said.

Itachi tensed. Okay, yeah, when he put it that way…

Itachi closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw as much as he could, trying to open up his throat to make this at least a little bit easier.  Naruto grinned at the victory and happily took his chance, quickly and easily burying himself to the hilt again inside Itachi, though at least now that he wasn’t fighting it, he could relax enough to get little bits of air down. But he didn’t move at all after that. Itachi opened his eyes and stared up at Naruto in confusion. Naruto just wiggled his hips a bit.

“If you want that load, you’re gonna have to work for it, princess. You’re gonna suck my cock and  _make_ me cum down your throat!” he said. Itachi glowered but the sooner he did this, the sooner he could pass out…scratch that, the sooner he could leave the house and pass out somewhere else.

Itachi took another slow breath around Naruto’s dick before lifting his head up to meet the blond’s groin and then pulling back. He tightened his lips around it and tried to add in as much suction as he could. At the bored raised eyebrows he received for his efforts, Itachi closed his eyes tightly and started swallowing around Naruto’s dick. That helped. It helped in that it caused him to choke, but whatever works…

He forced himself to work harder and faster as Naruto knelt over him, to use his newly freed hands to knead and rub those fat sperm sacs the blond lugged around with him. Naruto was letting out pleased little grunts that were more flattering than Itachi would ever be willing to admit.

Suddenly, Naruto was rolling them over, without so much as breaking contact between them, so that Itachi was lying between his legs, forcing him to work a bit harder to do his job.

His job. As Naruto’s fuck doll. He was losing  _way_  too much oxygen to think properly.

But at least it worked. There was a sudden, almost violent jerk in those balls as they tensed and rumbled. It took all of Itachi’s willpower to keep himself from jerking his mouth away at that mere thought of what was going to happen. Not that it mattered, because Naruto chose that moment to double over, clutching at Itachi’s hair as the first surge of jizz burst forth.

“Fuuuuuck! Yes! I knew you could do it! God, you’re even better at this than Sasuke. Can’t believe I could have using this fucking dumpster for  _years._  Shiiit, drain my balls, babe! Take. It. All!” he moaned out in a long breathless ramble.

Itachi’s eyes opened wide, face flushed from both the lack of oxygen as well as those words. It was like taking a hose in his stomach. He clutched at Naruto’s thighs tightly, trying his best to hold on. But after a full two minutes had passed and he was already a literal quart heavier with no signs of stopping, he started to try and pull away. He closed both his eyes and his thighs tightly, unwilling to face the fact that being chocked by his brother’s boyfriend’s dick, that being filled with some teenager’s thick jism was causing him to cum hard in his own pants, staining the expensive fabric and causing his throat to clamp down even tighter as his orgasm wracked his body.

Naruto gripped his fuck toy harder, wrapping his legs around behind Itachi’s neck and crossing them tightly, refusing to let the man go until he was fully satisfied. Tears began to stream down Itachi’s face as he clawed at the blonde’s legs. Until finally, finally, Naruto let him go. But by that point, Itachi had already passed out.

Naruto pulled the man off of his dick with a pop, unable to keep himself from smiling at the utter mess he’d made of Itachi as he allowed the last couple spurts of jizz to splash onto Itachi’s face and pool in his wide open mouth. 

He took Itachi by the arms and slowly dragged him over to his closet. Thankfully, it was a large closet, so it wasn’t too hard to get him in there. Once finished, he was nice enough to turns the man’s face to one side to let some of the jizz pour out so he at least wouldn’t drown in it. He took a step back and surveyed his handiwork with a wide grin as he used one of the man’s dress shirts to clean up the leftover jizz on his dick before tossing it down onto Itachi’s face. He was more than just a little amused to see the wet splotch on Itachi’s pants, visible even in the dim lighting.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t be jacking off anymore.


	6. Never a voyeur be 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things aren't going great for Itachi, are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter of this work (new plot again), I'm thinking of doing something like Force Feminization by Body Modification. It would either being something like magic cum causing a guy to become more slender/grow larger breasts and maybe a cunt or it would be someone knocking their victim out and getting them plastic surgery to look like a bimbo. Either way, their mind doesn't change. 
> 
> Would that be something you guys are interested in?

Itachi woke the next morning with his throat so sore he couldn’t even speak, his face grimy and crusty with dried semen and his stomach still somewhat distended from the load he’d taken just hours ago.

 

In other words, Itachi woke the next morning feeling like crap. 

 

He got up slowly and made his way out of the closet (just...seriously, Naruto?) and went over to his room door. He was utterly thankful to hear the silence on the other side. He made his way to the bathroom where he promptly threw up as much of that semen as he could and then washed his face before stripping and climbing into the shower.

 

The worst part about being only half awake and muted was that it slowed your reaction time and left a minimal amount of potential reactions to finding yourself shoved up against the shower wall with a massive, but thankfully lubed up, cock working its way up your ass. 

 

“Sorry, Sasuke kind of hates dealing with my morning wood. Says it makes it harder to make himself presentable when he goes out in the morning.” 

 

A sentiment that Itachi quickly found himself agreeing with. 

 

Itachi shoved an arm back, trying to push Naruto off of him. With the teen already two thirds of the way into him, all that really did was push a couple inches of that cock out so that Naruto could simply trust back into him deeper. 

 

After a couple of fruitless attempts at being shoved off, Naruto pressed himself against Itachi tightly, bottoming out in what had been Itachi’s virgin asshole. “Itachi, I swear, if I have to keep fighting you every time I want to get off, the next time you black out I’m just gonna tie you up in my closet and tell Sasuke that you skipped town.”

 

Itachi froze sharply at those words. 

 

“He probably wouldn’t even go looking for you. And even if he did, it’s not like he’s going to check his boyfriend’s closet, you know? So if I wanted to make being my cum bucket your sole purpose in life, there’s not much you can do to stop me. So what’ll it be? You wanna be my whore on the side or my cock toy?” he asked, no longer trusting in and out of Itachi’s tight slot. 

 

Itachi closed his eyes tightly, pressing his forehead against the light blue shower tiles. After a long pause, he sighed in defeat.

 

Remembering Naruto’s actions yesterday, Itachi slowly started bucking his hips, working himself forward and back on Naruto’s cock. The blond moaned, throwing his head back as he allowed Itachi to milk his cock with that ass. It wasn’t long before Naruto was gripping Itachi’s hips and holding him close tight as he dumped his first load of  the day inside of the CEO. 

 

Itachi groaned silently as his stomach swelled with the teen’s seed. Naruto sighed deeply, letting go of Itachi but not actually pulling out. 

 

“Okay. I still have class later, so I’m just going to go ahead and take a shower in here, okay?”

 

Itachi nodded and shifted to start pulling himself off of Naruto’s cock. He managed to get halfway off before a hand on his hip stopped him. 

 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Naruto asked.

 

Itachi opened his mouth and it took two hard swallows before he was able to whisper out, “You wanted to shower?”

 

“Well, yeah. But I’m still hard. I’m just gonna shower here while you drain my cock instead of fucking you again and THEN going to shower in the other bathroom.”

 

Itachi stared up at him in what could only be described as horror. Naruto had only needed to fuck him once the night before. He was only now realizing that that was because he had already taken Sasuke for a ride first. 

 

Naruto just raised an eyebrow and stared at Itachi expectantly.

 

“Wait. I need to empty…” Itachi croaked out.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned them so that Itachi had to brace himself against the wall under the showerhead as Naruto reached around him, burying his cock back in deep, and grabbed the body wash. “If I let you pull out, then I’m gonna have jizz all over me and this’ll take longer. Unless… you want it to take longer?” Naruto said suggestively. 

 

Which, NO. 

 

Itachi shook his head hard and began driving himself hard back on Naruto’s cock, squeezing his ass around it, trying to milk out that load as soon as possible to get it over with so that he could just REST.

 

Naruto moaned deeply as he lathered himself up, doing a quick shampoo of his hair as well. He allowed Itachi to ride his cock like a slut, every now and again smacking him on the side like a horse to urge him to fuck himself on that cock faster. If there was one thing to be said about Itachi it was that he took cock better than Sasuke, the older Uchiha even reaching down between his own legs so that he could grasp at Naruto’s balls, rubbing and massaging them to earn that cum a little faster.

 

As Naruto finished washing up, he pressed a hand on the back of Itachi’s head, pressing Itachi’s face against the tile again as he begun to ride the man harder. His balls slamming against and battering Itachi’s with each forward thrust.

 

The pressure of it, those balls slamming against his own, Naruto’s cock unintentionally ramming against his prostate, the near painful strain of a quart of cum in stomach… well, Itachi didn’t really have much choice but to cum, his own cock twitching hard as it sprayed the wall in front of him with his load. 

 

But that just meant that his ass was clamping down around Naruto’s cock like a vice, making it all the more difficult for him to pull back as he thrusted, let alone getting that swollen cock head out of the man’s ass.

  
Which is a shame since he HAD been planning to pull out and step back quickly to shower the man in his cum. Oh well. 

 

Naruto grabbed Itachi’s hair tightly, using his hold to press Itachi’s face against the wall even harder as he slid Itachi’s face down the wall, getting it covered in the man’s own seed. He only managed three more shallow thrusts before he was coming, filling the CEO with another painfully large load, swelling his stomach even further with it. 

 

“Ah, fuck… can’t pull out… just… fuck, this ass is so goood!” he cried out as his cock shot spurt after spurt of cum into Itachi. 

 

Itachi whined and clutched at his stomach, feeling as if he had very little choice at that point but to allow his brother’s boyfriend to use him as a cum receptacle. After well over a minute of Naruto coming nonstop inside of him, Itachi started to fill Naruto’s cock finally start to soften. 

 

Of course, the moment Itachi made the mistake of thinking that Naruto was done with him and started to try and pull away, the blond pulled him back tight and allowed his bladder to add to the mess made by his balls.

 

“No, no. Naruto, please!” He begged.

 

Naruto closed his eyes tightly. “Shut up, shut up,” he whispered breathily, “This is pretty much the only thing you’re good for, so just… fuck, just let me finish....”

 

As if he had a choice. 

 

Naruto’s bladder was clearly even larger than his ball in terms of sheer volume produced if the quickly growing bulge in his stomach was anything to go by. He was about ready to pass out from the pain by the time Naruto finished filling him and finally deigned to pull out of his worn ass. The blond quickly jump out of the tube and thus out of the way before Itachi’s bowels evacuated, shooting out the piss darkened semen from his hole. 

 

“Thanks, Itachi! That was great!” Naruto said, giving the man a light pat on his head before leaving him like that, ass stretched and stomach bloated, his face covered in his own cum.  

  
  
  



	7. A/B/O Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in the an Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics verse.
> 
> Also, Namira (lethargy), I used your idea, thanks!

It all started by accident.

 

Well, that’s not entirely true.

 

It started entirely on purpose and just happened to become FUBAR along the way.

 

\----xxxx----

 

At twelve years old, Naruto was fortunate enough to have found the love of his life in one of his best friends, Sasuke. Sure, they argued like cats and dogs, but they always, _always_ made up eventually. They _understood_ each other.

 

There was just this one constant underlying tension in their relationship: Neither had presented yet. Based on personality alone, it was clear that people expected them both to end up presenting as Alphas, their relationship doomed to constant fights for dominance or a messy breakup.

 

They both seemed to be steadfastly keeping their heads in the sand, not even discussing the possible outcome with each other.

 

But that didn’t mean that they weren’t thinking about it.

 

And Naruto, well, Naruto had a plan.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Naruto grinned down at the large bottles of pills in his hands, one full, the other nearly empty. ‘Ome-Boost’ and ‘Alpha-Primer’ had come highly recommended by the perverted uncle-surrogate he worked for at the bookstore. Apparently the Ome-Boost was meant to mimic omegan hormones, tricking the user’s body into reacting like one. If everything went as planned, it should be enough to trick Sasuke’s body into fully presenting as an Omega, leaving the possibility of only one Alpha in their relationship.

 

Then, to make sure that that Alpha would definitely be Naruto, the blond had spent the last two weeks religiously taking ten times the recommended dosage of Alpha-Primer by blending them up into a smoothie. And, considering that he’d popped his first knot (and presented fully) just over a week ago, he could at least say that half of his plan was a success.

 

What could possibly go wrong, right?

 

In Naruto’s defense, he was only twelve and the furthest thing from a pharmacist that you could get, okay.

 

So he could be mistaken for believing that it would perfectly reasonable to grind up the entire bottle of pills and mixing large cupfuls into _every single_ food product in his fridge and pantry. He even poured some into the bottles of juice and the water fountain.

 

But he’d wanted to be _sure_ …

 

So, taking another page out of Jiraiya’s textbook, he brought out the large jug of jizz that he’d spent the last week filling up in his spare time and started adding bits of that into everything as well. Alpha cum was supposed to make omegas even more...omega-y, or something.

 

It had absolutely nothing to do with the idea of Sasuke eating his cum made it easy for him to add another pint of ball juice into the jug. (It actually worked a little too well, if the 5 gallon jug of cum meant anything)

 

And it _worked_ ! Within mere _days_ , he could already notice the difference in Sasuke. They argued a tiny (tiny, _tiny_ ) bit less, for one. For two, his body began to change. His chest started to bud out just a bit, enough to count as a A-cup, maybe even close to a B. His skin got softer, his hips a little wider, hair growing just a little bit faster than usual.

 

By the end of that week, he’d noticed Sasuke shifting around in his seat more, a slight sheen of sweat on his face, a clear precursor to a heat. He couldn’t even pretend to hide the grin on his face.

 

After class, Naruto pulled him aside, forcing his expression to even out. “Hey, are you okay?”

 

Sasuke blinked at him before looking away. “I… I think I’m an omega…” he grumbled softly.

 

Naruto his expression to brighten. “That’s great! I presented as an Alpha last week!”

 

Sasuke looked up, startled. “I...Really?” he asked, a smile forming, “So, we’re good then?”

 

Naruto nodded at that, his whole body bouncing with it. He grabbed Sasuke by the arm and pulled him into a tight hug. And then blinked. Once, twice, thrice, trying to shake off the sudden wave of dizzying arousal that suddenly hit him.

 

“Oh,” Sasuke said softly, as if in agreement.

 

“We should...we should probably go home for now,” Naruto said, adjusting the growing bulge in his pants. It wouldn’t be long at all until he was at full hardness.

 

Sasuke swallowed thickly, staring down at Naruto’s crotch. “Ah… we… we need condoms. I don’t want to get pregnant or anything.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, already taking Sasuke by the arm and heading out the door. “Sasuke, we’re _twelve_. You’re not gonna get pregnant!”

 

“I’m an OMEGA, idiot!”

 

“Only just _barely_ . It’ll probably take months if not _years_ before all your hormones and shit have set in enough for you to get pregnant. Besides, I’m probably shooting blanks too.”

 

And, well, that _sounded_ reasonable.

 

So they thought nothing of heading straight to Sasuke’s place (barely a five minute walk away) and stripping naked immediately.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Two fucking hours later (pun completely intended), Sasuke found himself very, very grateful for the fact that being in heat made him so sex starved that the pain of unprepped, extremely rough intercourse somewhat bearable.

 

The moment that he’d bent over onto the bed and presented his leaking ass up to his boyfriend, Naruto had taken his cock, coke-can thick and nearly a foot long, in hand and had forced it inside his puckered hole.

 

Honestly, if Sasuke had thought to glance at Naruto for even a moment as they stripped, he probably would have just gone for mutual hand-jobs.

 

But, not having done that, he was left screaming into the pillow Naruto had pushed his face into as the blond pounded into him with no concern shown for him. Not ten minutes into his use, Sasuke felt something pop sharply low in his gut. His first instinct was to assume some sort of injury. Unfortunately, he was pinned so tightly, Naruto now laying on top of him, hips jerking like a dog in rut, that he couldn’t actually do anything about it.

 

Fortunately (or unfortunately, as the case may be), it wasn’t an injury. As an Omegan male, he had a (once) tight little sphincter that separated his newly formed womb from his anal cavity. Which meant that the first time Naruto came, he poured his thick hot load, pints and pints of cum, right into his boyfriend’s defenseless womb.

 

The thing was, Naruto had been half right. While it was true that Alphas and Omegas of their age wouldn’t normally be capable of producing children, those drugs had ‘slightly increased fertility’ as one of their side effects.

 

Of course, ‘slightly’ could only be used when the drugs were taken as directed.

 

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, sobbing as Naruto filled him with his third load. He was pretty sure that each load was getting progressively larger. From a pint to a quart to a full fucking gallon, Sasuke was forced to just lay there as he was jerked back and forth like a well loved fleshlight. His stomach was swollen just too much, enough to nearly cause him to black out.

 

And now, the blond was just sitting back on his heels, pulling Sasuke forward and back by his hips. Just taking his time now that the worst of his frenzy had passed him by.

 

“Naruto… Naruto, God, please, pull out. I can’t take anymore!”

 

Naruto let out a low groan. How could he be expected to pull out now? He was still so hard and horny. He sighed softly. “I just need to cum one more time and then we can stop for a bit, okay?”

 

“Then fucking cum already! You’ve been at it this time for half an hour!”

 

It was more like 45 minutes, but Naruto wasn’t about to _say_ that. Sasuke just felt so damn good around him, he wanted to stay like that forever, not cumming, but just fucking into him over and over.

 

Naruto blinked and then bit his lip hard to keep from grinning. “What do you expect! You’ve gotten all loose, I can’t get enough friction to get off back here.”

 

Sasuke tensed up sharply at that. “Why can’t you just jerk off then?”

 

“Because it won’t feel good! You can’t expect me to go from fucking you to just _jerking off_! I mean, I could probably get off pretty quickly in your throat…”

 

Naruto had never seen someone get so pale so fast. Even without seeing his face, the skin on Sasuke’s neck down had whitened considerably.

 

“No! I just, hold on!” Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and clenched his sheets. Taking a deep breath, he did his best to clamp down on the fat cock in his ass, gripping it like a vice.

 

Naruto threw his head back a gasped sharply. A vice was right.

 

“That’s better, right? You can get off like this, can’t you?” Sasuke asked, pleading.

 

Naruto swallowed thickly, “Yeah, definitely.”

 

That was a total lie. Sasuke was clamped down around him so hard he might as well have been wearing a cock ring. But it wasn’t like he was going to _say_ that!

 

Naruto slowly pulled back and then dropped his weight down on the brunet hard. Sasuke cried out sharply as pressure was put on his bloated belly. But, like a trooper, he kept his ass nice and tight.

 

Naruto lay down on top of Sasuke again, reaching down to grip his boyfriend’s swollen stomach, delighting in his daydreams of actually impregnating Sasuke. Of actually forcing his best friend to drop out of school to raise their increasing gaggle of children. He suddenly found himself wondering how many times he could get Sasuke pregnant, how many times he could get away with claiming that his condom ‘broke’ before he’d have to start giving the brunet’s fake birth control pills.

 

Naruto muffled his groan in Sasuke’s hair, grateful that Sasuke’s ass was doing such a great job of keeping him from coming.

 

“Please, please, come on, please…” Sasuke was rambling now. He was shaking slightly, his ass twitching around his cock, tightening even more.

 

And wow. Naruto felt bad for putting his best friend in so much pain but… well, Sasuke’s body was just acting like the most perfect cock sleeve, begging for more and more cum from his swollen balls.

 

His… really swollen balls, apparently, the things having swollen to the size of pair of large grapefruits.

 

So, Naruto felt bad, but not bad enough to keep from spending another full half hour hammering into the sobbing boy. Not bad enough to say over and over how hard it would be for Naruto to finally cum unless Sasuke gripped him even tighter, that it was truly his own fault that Naruto couldn’t stop using his ass.

 

Naruto slowly turned his boyfriend over onto his back, pressed his legs together and held them over his shoulder. Sasuke’s face paled slightly from adding that weight onto him, his eyelids fluttering low.

 

Naruto was so hard now that it wasn’t almost painful, his balls churning audibly with the need to release their load. He leaned down, adding more weight onto Sasuke’s stomach, causing his eyes to roll back and finally start to loosen up. He loosened up enough for Naruto to not only finally cum, but enough for him to work his thick knot inside of the poor teen.

 

And if Sasuke had been about to pass out, having that next load, as big as all the ones before it combined, rush into him was enough to push him over the edge.

 

Naruto sat back on his heels, panting loudly as he stared down at his boyfriend, unconscious, bloated with his incredibly virile seed and now locked tight on his knot, ass stretched out even further.

 

Naruto could get used to this.


	8. A/B/O Verse 2

In Naruto’s defense, he was twelve and not particularly known for thinking things through. So, in his overzealous effort to turn his boyfriend into an omega, Naruto had not, at any point, thought to stop and consider the fact that Sasuke didn’t live alone.

 

He lived with his brother.

 

Itachi was a beta and a high school student. Itachi was  _ the _ high school student. Valedictorian, student body president, teacher’s aid for multiple subjects, on and on. He was also responsible for the care of his younger brother, their parents having died several years ago.

 

And Itachi took that duty  _ seriously. _

 

So everyday, he got up early to make them breakfast and pack their lunches, as well as making their dinners in the evenings.

 

Sasuke, rich and not particularly concerned with eating healthy, usually tossed the food and ate something in the cafeteria with his boyfriend. But Itachi? 

 

Itachi ate  _ only _ homemade meals.

 

Homemade meals soiled with Ome-boost and preteen alpha jizz.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Itachi frowned at himself in the mirror as he unwrapped the bindings from around his chest to reveal a set of E-cup breasts. Between the bindings and the winter wear, he’d been able to hide his ever-expanding tits fairly decently. But it wouldn’t be long before it became too noticeable. He was a BETA! He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what had happened that was causing him to shift into an omega. Some sort of medical abnormality, perhaps?

 

Itachi sighed, cupping the large breasts and shivering at how sensitive they were. 

 

He stripped off the rest of his clothes and was about to get into the shower when the door opened. Itachi startled and spun around. 

 

And then blinked. Hard.

 

His little brother’s boyfriend was standing there completely naked, a cock far too large for someone his age leaking precum onto the bathroom tile.

 

The blond blinked, eyes landing on Itachi’s chest. “Woah! Itachi, I didn’t know you were an omega too!”

 

Itachi looked away, trying and failing to cover his breasts with his hands. “I’m not! I...I wasn’t. It’s a new thing,” he finished, meeting Naruto’s eyes again.

 

Naruto blinked slowly and then there was a flash of realization on his face, to Itachi’s confusion.

 

The blond laughed nervously, “Oh, well that’s nice!”

 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed to slits. Naruto had said ‘too.’ “Naruto… what did you  _ do _ ?”

 

“Nothing! Well, I just wanted Sasuke to be an omega! And I may have...slipped some stuff into your food…”

 

Itachi let out a sharp, alarmed sound but Naruto was already closing the distance between them. “Seriously though, wow! How come Sasuke didn’t grow tits like these!” He gasped, reaching up and pulling Itachi closer by his nipples.

 

Itachi cried out, falling to his knees immediately. The sudden spike of pleasure mixed with pain sent right down his spine had him leaking a copious amount of slick immediately. 

 

Naruto shuddered sharply as the scent of slick filled the air. And seeing Itachi on his knees before him, eyes fluttering low and body shaking as Naruto gripped his nipples tighter, well...he couldn’t help himself.

 

He couldn’t help but pull Itachi forward by those massive jugs, wrapping them around his cock, held together by the nipples in one hand, and using them to jerk himself off.

 

He couldn’t help but put a hand on the back of the teen’s head the moment he started to protest, pressing down to force his fat dick into Itachi’s virgin mouth and shoving it right down the Uchiha’s throat, giving himself a blowjob and a titjob at the same time.

 

He couldn’t help but let go of Itachi’s tits when he got close, pressing Itachi all the down until the tip of his cock was forcing its way past the esophageal sphincter. He couldn’t help but hold him there, doubling over and accidentally knotting Itachi’s mouth as his dumped his massive load into Itachi’s stomach.

 

It was several minutes before he finally managed to pull his cock from the unconscious teen’s throat. Naruto fell back into a seated position, the tip of his cock still in the teen’s mouth. With some effort, he pulled his still hard cock out of Itachi’s mouth.

 

And well, Itachi was older. Definitely of breeding age. And, between the size of Itachi’s heaving milk jugs and his nice plump ass, even Naruto could see that the teen was fertile, new omega or not. 

 

So Naruto  _ really _ couldn’t help turning Itachi over and bending him over the edge of the bathtub. He could help but shove his massive cock into the slicked virgin passage, easily finding and popping right into the teen’s womb.

 

He  _ really _ couldn’t help the next four hours he spent dumping load after thick, virile load right into Itachi, knowing full well what the consequences would be. 

 

He  _ really  _ couldn’t help plugging that tight ass up once he’d satisfied himself with it. Or dragging the still unconscious Itachi, now bound and gagged, to the teen’s own room and stuffing him into the closet.

 

He  _ really  _ couldn’t help keeping Itachi there for three days of repeated use or keeping Sasuke in his room, unbound but too bloated with cum to even get out of bed, let alone get away.

 

He  _ really  _ couldn’t help finally releasing Itachi from the closet and emptying him out, only to drag him to Sasuke’s room by the tits and fuck him full of cum again right on top of his baby brother, Itachi sobbing as orgasm after orgasm was forced out of him.

 

It wasn’t his fault okay? It was the rut talking!

 

Surely he had no way of knowing that his rut would last nearly two weeks! Or that he’d be so horny all that time that he’d have no choice but to keep one of them on his dick at all times. 

 

It couldn’t be helped, you know?

 

\----xxxx----

 

Five Years Later

 

\--xx--

 

Naruto yawned loudly as he unlocked the door of his house. He was  _ so _ glad winter break started tomorrow! Mid-terms had been brutal.

 

“Daddy’s home!” a voice cheered from inside. Naruto grinned, perking right up as he was greeted to six children between the ages of four and two ran up to meet him.

 

“Hey guys! Where’s everyone?”

 

One of the older ones took Naruto by the hand as he made his way down the hallway. “Mommy’s feeding all the babies and Mum is cooking dinner,” she said.

 

Naruto entered the living room. The dining room and kitchen were easily visible from there. Sure enough, Itachi was in the dining room, an infant sucking at each of his milk filled tits, four more infants and two toddlers nearby waiting for their turn. With all of the breast feeding, his jugs had grown to a lovely H-cup, far too large for anyone to mistake him for anything other than the breeding cow that he was.  

 

Sasuke was in the kitchen making their dinner. His breasts had stayed at a B-cup, the milk pumps that Naruto made the teen wear almost constants (hooked over his shoulder like a backpack) kept his breasts from ballooning out the way that Itachi’s had. 

 

Just as their breasts sizes were vastly different, so were their waistlines. Both were huge, clearly filled up with another litter. But, while Itachi was carrying his third set of triplets, Naruto had managed to fill Sasuke up with quintuplets for the second time. 

 

Seeing them now, bloated with his children and taking care of the ones they’d already borne, it was hard for Naruto to believe that either Uchiha had ever had plans outside of having kids and milking his dick. 

 

Speaking of which…

 

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out from the slit in it. He walked up behind Sasuke, just as naked as Itachi was, and shoved his cock right up into him with no warning. 

 

Sasuke gasped sharply, “Naruto! Wait! I’m-”

 

“Just shut up and keep cooking,” the blond ordered, hammering into his tight ass. Sasuke bit his lips and did his best to focus on making sure that the soup he was making contained all of the necessary sides. Which was difficult as hell with Naruto dunking his head into the (thankfully lukewarm) soup because  _ he _ was too focused on working a pent up load out of his balls. 

 

By the time Naruto finally unloaded in his ass (the children cheering, half because it meant dinner was finally ready and half because they loved seeing their moms’ stomachs expanding with yet another load), Sasuke was covered head to chest in soup. He panted softly, not bothering to clean himself up as he started serving out plates to those capable of eating by themselves. 

 

Naruto took his seat the head of the table, cock hanging down and leaking onto the tile under it. 

 

Itachi switched out the pair of infants on his tits for another pair and got up. Using a sling to keep the babies in place, he went to the table and kneeled down. He crawled under the table and took Naruto’s cock into his mouth. He took Naruto all the way down and then began bobbing his head up and down, intentionally choking himself on it to please Naruto better.

 

After all, he needed to eat too.

Both he and Sasuke had been on a jizz only diet for nearly three years now. They each got a heavy meal in the morning and at night, the gallon or two of jizz keeping them relatively satisfied the entire day. 

 

Between how far along they were and their meals, it wouldn’t be long before both Uchiha’s were bedridden again. They’d have a live in nanny by again to take care of the children while they spent their time breastfeeding and being pounded into the bed over and over by their husband.

 

Sasuke really hoped Naruto didn’t “accidentally” knock this nanny up too. They were running out of agencies will to work with them and he really didn’t want to have start bringing in neighborhood teens and run the risk of sending them home to their parents bloated with cum.


	9. Need More Ideas

**(Update: There are a couple ideas for the A/B/O verse that I think I'm going to use, so I turned that entire thing into a new work. I'm trying to force myself to write something everyday, so I'll probably be bouncing back and forth between stories as I fill some of the prompts.)**

 

So, I'm looking for some more prompt ideas. I may use any, none, or all of the prompts I get (or I might end up mixing them together).

Some things to note:

  1. The stories don't need to be related to Naruto (I write MCU stuff as well and am always looking for more prompts for that)
  2. The story must involve rape/non-con or lead to rape/non-con.
  3. Prompts should be a couple sentences to a paragraph at most.
  4. I can do m/m, f/f, or m/f, it doesn't really matter to me.  **However** , if the female is the agressor, she's going to be a futa (unless the point is specifically to force someone to impregnate her).
  5. I have no upper or lower limit on the character ages. At all.
  6. Cum inflation is always gonna be involved. I just love it too much!



Anyway, I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!

 

I have a Tumblr account for this name now (in the notes), so I'm going be using that to plan more (so as not to put notes on here other than this chapter).

 


	10. Not Your Stereotypical Alpha 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Double post)  
> For the tumblr prompt:  
> Could you write about Naruto breeding and impregnating his father Minato, fattening him up with several sons? Boruto is their youngest and he's got the hots for both his father/brother Naruto and father/grandfather Minato so he presents as an alpha at a very young age and has a huge cock and rapes Minato, getting him hugely fat and pregnant with multiple sons and they have to hide Minato's pregnancy and weight gain from Naruto? Minato goes from alpha to omega and is embarrassed by being pregnant

Minato kind of regretted… literally  _ all _ of his life choices.

 

Seventeen and not content with the status quo and stereotypes expected of him, the alpha had pursued a relationship with his best friend and fellow alpha, Kushina. And, content in his masculinity, he'd allowed her to take him at every opportunity. 

 

Between the two of them, that added up to… just an unreasonable amount of fucking, their honeymoon spent with Minato bent over every available surface in their tiny apartment, crying out as Kushina knotted him for the third, fourth, eighth time.

 

The best thing about that was that, as alphas, they were virile but basically infertile and, having been virgins before getting together, that meant they didn't even need to spend money on birth control or condoms! He got to have all the joy of being filled near to bursting with his wife's seed and none of the consequences! 

 

Or so they thought. 

 

That “basically” qualifier should have been a hint.

 

But it wasn't. It was only six months down the line, far too late to get an abortion, that the two alphas realized that something might be wrong. 

 

There was always an excuse, after all. Bad tacos causing nausea, a new store nearby causing cravings, too much candy and cum causing weight gain (technically half true).

 

But pregnancy? In an  _ alpha _ ? Yeah, right!

 

Having married and alpha  _ specifically  _ to avoid pregnancy, Kushina left. 

 

Leaving Minato alone with a baby filling him further each day. 

 

\----xxxx----

 

A Superior Alpha is an individual born from the union of two alphas. As the amount of alphas in that individual’s immediate genetic line increase, the stronger said alpha is in presentation and ability.

 

That was the explanation Minato had been given upon receiving his newborn son whose limp cock had seemed, to Minato’s untrained eye, to be kind of unusually large.

 

He had assumed that it just meant that his son would grow up with an extra large set of family jewels and that would be the end of it.

 

What it  _ actually  _ meant was that the boy would grow up with the aforementioned jewels, fully present as an alpha at the age of  _ eleven  _ and then spend his first rut housebound, drenching every available surface with extra thick semen. By the third day of said rut, Minato had stopped trying to discipline his (slightly spoiled) son or clean up the mess, forcing himself to just get smelling it.

 

And sitting on it. And sleeping on it. And accidentally getting covered in it if he entered a room without knocking. 

 

On the fourth day, Naruto woke him up crying because he just  _ could not  _ get darn cock to go down long enough to even  _ sleep _ !

 

And this wasn't… it wasn't really something Minato could have prepared for. There weren't clinics for this sort of thing, like there were for heat-crazed omegas. He didn't have anyone that he could turn to (and couldn't imagine running the risk of letting Naruto out of the house at the moment).

 

So he did the only thing that he  _ could _ do, the only that that could calm an alpha during their rut:

 

Minato sighed, got off the bed and down on his knees and took his son's cock down his throat.

 

The boy let out a sharp cry and immediately grabbed ahold of his father's hair, just shoving and shoving as much of his fat cock down the tight slot as he could. He threw his head back and moved in closer, trapping his father between his cock and the bed as he took his pleasure from the man.

 

“Yes! Dad, you feel so  _ good _ ! I should have -mhmm- should have been doing this all week! Why didn’t you  _ say _ I could do this?” The boy rambled as he lay down on the bed, bending Minato’s head backward in the process. 

 

Minato just sighed internally, squeezing his eyes shut as he let his only son use his throat like a glorified cocksleeve. It had been a while since he’d let anyone fill his throat like that but he was adjusting quickly, forcibly swallowing and choking himself on that dick as hard as he could while still getting some air. 

 

Though he was a little rusty, Minato could at least say that he had a  _ lot _ of experience. More than enough experience to force a baby alpha to cum in three minutes flat. Though he’d never admit it, Minato had missed the feeling of being bloated and filled to the brim, of being Kushina’s tight little cum receptacle. 

 

This...was not that. This wasn’t having a nice heavy load dumped into his stomach as he suckled on the tip of her cock and then cuddling or just taking a two minute breather while changing positions.

 

This was having his mouth  _ knotted _ , his lips forcibly stretched over the veiny bulb, a wrist-thick cock stuck in his throat as  _ two gallons _ of yogurt-thick dick cream was pumped into his stomach with a force similar to a firehose. 

 

Tears welled up in Minato’s eyes as he tried to pull on his lips to get that thing out of his mouth. But all he managed to do was grope and massage Naruto’s knot, earning another short pulse of jizz into his already too-full stomach as if in warning.

 

Giving up, Minato let his hands fall to the sides, planning to just wait out that knot. 

 

Unfortunately, when Naruto’s knot softened, the kid pulling his still hard cock out...a problem arose. You see, in order for Naruto to cum as much as he had in such a short period of time, his cock had to swell, the tip flaring out a bit, not dissimilar to the way a stallion’s would.

 

Well, more than a bit.

 

Enough that, when Naruto attempted to pull his cock out of his dad’s whorish throat, the tip got caught in Minato’s throat. And no matter what he did, even curling over so that he could press down on his dad’s shoulders with his feet and then try to stand, it stayed stuck. 

 

And, well, enclosing one’s cock in a tight wet space and then yanking on it is pretty much the definition of jacking off, so that went as well as one could expect. 

 

Which was not very well at all.

 

It took less than fifteen minutes more of his son’s brutal facefucking and another thick gallon of seed for Minato’s body to give up on his. He’d been filled with so much jizz that his intestines had grown overfilled with it and he ass simply could not clench hard enough to prevent the goo from shooting out.

 

It was the only relief he got, his son enjoying his new fucktoy too much to even notice let alone pull out.

 

So, when Naruto finally softened up to pull of the warm wet fuckslot that he wished he could just carry around with him, he was honestly surprised to see the massive puddle of cum beneath them. 

 

Instead of inside Minato’s stomach?

 

Curious, Naruto rolled his unconscious and only mildly bloated (for a certain definition of “mildly”) father over onto his stomach and pulled down his pants. Only to greet a set of nicely thick asscheeks and a quivering asshole that was still leaking cum.

 

Unlike his father, Naruto wasn’t really the type of have paid attention in biology class. So he thought nothing of working his cock back into hardness and burying it inside of this new hole. A hole was a hole, after all, and his father had made it clear enough that all of his were available, right?

 

Naruto let out a blissed out sigh when he bottomed out and wasted no time rutting into his father’s unused passage. And when he felt the weird sensation of something giving way deep inside of them man, well, Naruto just rejoiced! It was like fucking two holes at once! 

 

Unfortunately for Minato, there was no other hole connected to his womb. There was nothing to relieve the gallons upon gallons of super-virile baby-making sperm from attacking his defenseless eggs. 

 

And with Minato being unconscious, there was nothing to prevent Naruto’s instincts from taking over or stopping him from bending over his prone father and biting into his mating gland, binding them for life. The was nothing to stop Minato’s body from reacting to the bite, his son’s powerful pheromones, and  _ all that cum _ and dropping egg after egg after egg for his boy to ruin.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Minato woke up on the floor of the living room, his ass gaping and his throat rubbed so raw from the rough fucking it would probably be days before he could speak again. He turned his head to find his son sleeping peacefully on the couch, his soft cock still leaking a tiny bit. 

 

It took a couple minutes for Minato to be able to move and several more for the fact that that his  _ ass _ was sore to catch up to him.

 

He cleaned up as best he could and went down to the nearest pharmacy and bought several packages of the morning after pill and, just in case, a month's supply of birth control pills. He knew better than to believe for  _ one moment _ that there was a chance that he’d be able to convince his son not to fuck him again, let alone wear a condom.

 

When he got to the cashier, the beta grinned widely at him. “Just got mated, huh?”

 

When Minato blinked, pretty sure he’d done a decent job of cleaning up, the cashier rolled her eyes. She pointed to her own neck and then waggled her eyebrows. Minato’s own eyes grew wide at the realization and he had to force himself to stay smiling when he nodded.

 

He was bonded to his son! He knew then that while it was the worst day ever, things couldn’t possibly get any worse.

 

In Minato’s defense,  _ no one _ knew that it was impossible to abort an egg impregnated by a Superior Alpha’s sperm outside of surgery. 

And  _ no one _ knew every egg impregnated by a Superior Alpha’s sperm was guaranteed to split into twins or triplets. 

 

The alpha had no idea that he would be walking home that day already knocked up with  _ seven _ of Naruto’s kids. Or that he’d stay pregnant. Or that he wasn’t  _ just  _ throwing up all that jizz because Naruto had dumped too much inside him again. Or that he was  _ craving _ instead of just desperate to eat anything that wasn’t cum.

 

The alpha had no idea that, once again, he’d find out he was knocked up too late to get an abortion. Or that his son, upon finding out about that attempt, would fail to realize that it  _ hadn’t worked _ and would tackle him to the ground and try his very, very  _ best _ to knock the man up again. For  _ days. _

 

The alpha had no idea that the power of his son’s determination was so stupidly strong that it would actually  _ work _ , adding an additional five kids to his load at nearly five month pregnant.

 

Minato ended up spending over fourteen straight months pregnant. Spent eleven months just too gravid to do anything but birth and nurse his own grandchildren as his son used him like a fuck doll, a disability payments the only thing keeping their bills paid. And all because he hadn’t wanted to be a stereotypical alpha with a stereotypical omega.


	11. Not Your Stereotypical Alpha 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep finding mistakes in this stuff. I'm starting to feel like I need a beta again.

Minato was grateful for the fact that his son loved him  _ just _ enough to be willing to settle for only using his throat when they learned that he’d knocked him up twice at the same time.

 

There were days that Minato spent sitting in their tub, letting the preteen fill and fill him with cum, his ass hole gapping from the near constant surge of cum forcing its way out of that end to make way for the gallons Naruto dumped down his throat.

 

But he survived it. As much as one  _ could  _ survive that.

 

Two days after he gave birth to the last of his second litter, Minato called up Kakashi and begged him to buy the best cervical plug he could find. Once he had it in hand, he spent half an hour making sure that the plug was in properly, completely blocking anything from entering his womb and seeding his eggs.

 

And that worked! Minato spent the next six years taking care of his son and his many, many grandsons, barely able to leave the house, his knot head of a son needing access to Minato’s tight holes at least seven times a day, lest he go out and ruin all of the available wombs in the neighborhood (and considering the amount of damage the boy had done to a barely fertile alpha, Minato  _ really _ didn't want the blond taking his needs out on a beta or, heaven forbid, an  _ omega _ ).

 

It was only six years later that a problem arose.

 

You see, Minato had sort of made his peace with the fact that in a couple of years, he would either need to shell out a couple thousand dollars to hire prostitutes to handle his grandchildren when they presented along with cervical plugs for all of them or… or he would have to deal with the horror of being passed around like a worn out cock sock at a frat house as each children emptied their balls into him.

 

Minato was obviously saving up money.

 

But one day, when Naruto had taken all of his kids to the amusement park, only the youngest still home with a cold, something bad happened. 

 

“Momma?”

 

Minato glanced up from the dishes he'd been washing and nearly fainted. His grandson, his barely six year old  _ baby _ , was standing before him with a cock over a foot long that was heavily leaking precum onto the tiled floor.

 

“It won't go down!”

 

Minato blinked hard and shook away the flashbacks that threatened to resurface at those words.

 

On the one hand, he knew that he had little choice but to help the boy. On the other hand, Naruto was possessive as hell and would  _ hate _ that. Never mind running the risk that Boruto would be just as much of a knot head as his father…

 

But it wasn't like he had much choice. 

 

Minato picked up his grandson and went to the bathroom. It would be the easiest way to hide the evidence. He undressed them both and got into the tub, Minato sitting and Boruto standing.

 

He jerked the fat cock a couple of times and then took a deep breath before turning around. He rubbed the tip against his asshole, still slick from leftover cum that was forever leaking out no matter what he did, and pushed back on it.

 

He should have known things would end badly. After all, giving a little kid a cock the same length has his grown father's, without any of the control, well…

 

Minato let out a choked sound as Boruto hammered into him, thrusting every which way to maximize his pleasure. 

 

That first load, just a little larger than one of Naruto’s was enough to knock the breath out of him. The second even larger load was enough to have him bent over and sobbing, begging the boy to pull out.

 

He was, of course, ignored.

 

After the third load, Minato was too focused on the pain and on trying to breathe around the fountain of jizz shooting past his lips that he couldn’t pay attention to anything else. Boruto, tiny little Boruto, was lying on top of his mother as he fucked into the man’s firm ass. He was practically resting on Minato, his only movements being the jerk of his hips and the clench of his hands as he squeezed his mother’s D-cup tits - the largest ever seen in an alpha male.

 

So when he felt a weird pressure against his dick, rather than attempting a different angle, Boruto just lifted himself off of his mother and then dropped his weight down. This hole may have once belonged to his dad, but now Boruto felt entitled to do whatever he wanted with it! So he pushed and pushed past that pressure until it gave way and he could once again bottom out in Minato’s ass. 

 

Boruto moaned deeply at the sensation of something just  _ clutching _ at the head of his cock, squeezing and pulling at it like it never wanted to let go. The feeling was clearly mutual.

 

Minato’s cervix, still so nice and (relatively) tight from half a decade of disuse, clamped right down on Boruto’s cock, preventing the boy from pulling out even if he wanted to. Leaving the barely there Minato no choice but to take those fourth and fifth deposits right into his womb.

 

Some four hours later, once Boruto had softened up and fallen asleep, Minato woke to find that most of the cum had already flown out of him on its own. So he got up slowly and cleaned them both up, doing his best to get everything back to normal in preparation for Naruto’s arrival.

 

And it worked! He was none the wiser!

 

He had no idea that a twice-superior alpha had dumped more than his share of seed in his womb. He had no idea that his cervical plug, which had seemingly fallen right back into place, was dislodged just enough to keep some of Boruto’s cum in his womb while  _ also _ allowing a cups worth of Naruto’s cum to slip in here and there every time the teenager fucked him.

 

Or that he’d have to contend with Boruto mounting him every time he got down on his hands and knees to clean the floor (always managing to trap Minato when Naruto wasn’t home), his pert ass constantly on display since Naruto only let him wear skirts and thongs to allow for easy access.

 

Minato had no idea that it was possible for an alpha’s body to decide to change itself into a highly fertile “superior omega”, a leftover evolutionary trait to aid repopulation in times when omegas were scarce. 

 

\----xxxx----

 

Minato bit his lip hard as he watched the doctor set up the ultrasound. It was a different doctor from he’d used nearly seven years ago during his previous pregnancy. One unaware that he was once an alpha (and that he still believed himself to be one). He closed his eyes and resisted the urge to rub his swollen stomach. In the last three months he had swollen up as much as he had seven months into a normal pregnancy. He figured that Naruto had managed to  _ somehow _ knock him up before Boruto had even presented and just prayed that he wasn’t in for another double pregnancy. 

 

Because he eyes were closed, he didn’t notice the way the doctor’s eyes grew wide as he stared at the screen or the way he glared at Minato in disgust the moment he took his eyes off it. It was really just  _ too much _ and he couldn’t take it any more!

 

Here he was, an alpha doctor with an  _ infertile _ beta wife, unable to have children, while whores like the one in front of him flitted around spreading their legs for  _ everyone _ , popping out children left and right!    
  
It just wasn’t fair!

 

The doctor stood silently and dropped his pants, revealing a cock that grew to nine inches as he stroked it into hardness. He grabbed Minato by the chin, startling the former alpha into opening his eyes and his mouth. That hard cock was shoved straight down his throat, despite Minato’s flailing. He tried to pull away, but the doctor had a firm grip on his head and jerking his head up and down on his cock so hard, Minato was sure he would end up with bruises on his lips and nose.

 

“Such a fucking  _ dumb _ little omega! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?! Did you overdose on fertility pills at a party so hard you couldn’t stop everyone and their cousin from knotting your ass? Or is you alpha pimping you out because they’ve realized that all you’re good for popping out babies and milking dick? Nineteen fucking pups! Never in my life have I met an omega so fucking irresponsible as to let an alpha dick ‘em up that hard!”

 

Minato couldn’t even pay attention to the rest of the doctor’s long,  _ long _ diatribe. He was stuck on the word nineteen.  _ Nineteen _ . That was why he was already so big. Between the two of them, those boys had wrecked so many of his eggs. And as the doctor stuffed his thick knot past Minato’s lips, he realized that the man was probably right. There was no coming back from nineteen. No doctor would even consider giving an abortion to the kind of complete and total cum dumpster that could get themselves knocked up with nineteen pups at the same time. And that was assuming that his boys didn’t add to the load. 

 

Minato clutched his stomach and cried. He knew now that it wouldn’t be long until he was completely bedridden, until he was so massive with his own grandchildren  _ and _ great-grandchildren that he completely filled his bed. He knew that there would be nothing to stop Naruto, Boruto or any of the other twice-superior alphas from accidentally turning him into a baby making factory. Nothing to stop them from climbing into his bed in the middle of the night and using him like a glorified fleshlight. Nothing to stop them from stretching his ass out into worthlessness by stuffing two, three, cocks into him at a time. 

 

Nothing to keep Naruto from leaving him as the cum dump to their brood and knocking up another omega or ten. 

 

As he left the doctor’s office, with a clean bill of health and a belly full of jizz, Minato sighed and forced himself to find something resembling peace with what his life would be from now on. 

 

And then he noticed a young woman, not much younger than Naruto, standing at a busstop. She was clutching a suitcase in one hand and rubbing a sniffling nose with the other. Just looking at her, it was obvious that the girl, with long black hair and a set of E-cup tits, was a  _ very  _ fertile omega.

 

Minato made his way over to the girl and offered her a sympathetic smile that she returned shyly.

 

Misery loves company, after all. And Minato had the feeling that he would need a  _ lot _ of it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Chat me up on Tumblr](http://oversoul159.tumblr.com/)


End file.
